darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
is the one with that skeleton thing with the bronchitis in it. It is also the one WHERE ALL The Jedi get PWNED. Plus in this movie Ani gets a bad boo-boo and changes his name. Opening Crawl Plot TO BEGIN: AN EVIL Empire Obi-Wan and Anakin fly in to a big spaceship that mysteriously has 2000 bumper stickers saying Dooku is in it. Once inside they get inside ,they go into 20 elevators while R2D2 sets stuff on fire for fun. Obi-Wan and his buddy duel a Vampire. Palpatine tells Ani to kill the bearded guy because he stole his iPod. "Ben" fall asleep, so Anakin drags him around. They run into Grievous who runs away like a pussy. All you see are lightsabers Our trio of good guys crash lands because Ani loses his driving licence. The Jedi go to Yoda who decides to go hug some walking carpets for Life Day. Yoda sends Obi-Wan to find Grievous. Anakin is told to go talk to Palpatine. Jedi are sent to find the chancellor's iPod. Anakin hangs out with Palpatine who brags about how POWAHful the he is. Later Palpatine tells him the Sith bedtime story of Darth Plagueis the stupid. Ben drunkly finds Grievous's hidden base. He then slices his rusty foe into Legos. His bolt/nut body gets on a motorcycle that crashes. Ben shots the bolts/nuts man dead. Young Skywalker tells this to Mace. He tells Windu , Palpo is a Sith. He then is sent to his room. Windu with the Jedi try to kill Palpo who tells him it "was I who stole my iPod". Ani runs into the room, and kills Windu. The chancellor dubs Ani , Darth Vader. Vader parades in the temple, killing people. Palp tells the cloneout with 2000 Clone Troopers dying in the process. Millions of people's childhood are then devastated when we cut to Order 66. The trigger happy clones gun down the Jedi looking for Palp's iPod . Ani dies and is sent to some hell hound's doghouse. Once there he kills the confederate guys wanting to listen to A Sith's iPod. Palp then declares himself to be the one true king. Their holiday is interrupted by Yoda and Ben who are looking for Palp's straight face. The Sith and Jedi try to cause each other to be gay. The "one true king" and a "little green man" fall asleep. Yoda sleep jumps into a taxi. Ben jumps around, but lord Vader trips into the red sauce river. Lord Vader gets a steel tux. Lord Vader's wife gives birth to two geeky babes with Bail Organa. Ben leaves the boy on a doorstep and Bail takes the girl to his house... Public Reaction Revenge of the Sith was generally well received, especially by serial killers and mass murderers age 7-15. Otherwise, audiences were noted for feeling, and sometimes exhibiting, sorrow when Order 66 was issued. Of course, there were exceptions, including at least one showing at which certain people clapped and cheered loudly instead. Category:Movies